Oneshot
by Pokeduelist.Yusei
Summary: Exactly as the title says. It's a vampire oneshot.


**A/N: Sorry! Haven't been active lately. I have school and stuff keeping me busy. I haven't given up on my other stories at all! Anyways, I wrote this entire oneshot during school, since we had some free time.**

* * *

><p>Huff. Huff. I was panting. I looked behind me and saw no one there. Whew. I lost him . . . for now. I stumbled over to a wall, and slid down to the ground. I had been running away from <em>him<em> for who knows how long. The man - no, monster - was freaking insane. He had been stalking me for about one month, claiming that he had done so to protect me. Bullshit. I lived in a tiny town that had little to no crime. Then he had the guts to claim that he loved me, and that my boyfriend wasn't good for me, and that he was. Who the hell did he think he was? He can't tell me what to do! This isn't fucking Twilight where stalking and having an abusive relationship is considered romantic. No sirree! This is reality.

_Splash!_ Oh crap! He's caught my trail! I should've known he was only giving me a false sense of security. I started running again. Fear and adrenaline were coursing through my veins. Only the adrenaline coursing through my body kept me from feeling the pain and tiredness I would've usually felt when running. All I could hear now was the sound of my own heart beating. I was afraid it was going to explode soon. My sight was starting to blur, and I was getting dizzy. The world around me was spinning, but I had to go on. There was no way I'd let the monster get to me without a fight. I wasn't looking at the ground beneath me - a stupid mistake on my part - and tripped.

No. No. No. No. No. No! Now, he would capture me for sure! I lifted myself off the rocky ground, and saw that my hands, elbows, and knees were scrapped. I knew it was futile to run in this condition, but I still continued to run. I had only gotten forward a few steps before I knew the chase was over. Arms of steel wrapped around me. I thrashed around trying to make him let go of me, but this only caused him to tighten his grip on me. I could feel his breath on my neck, and I opened my mouth to scream. However, before any sound could escape, the palm of his hand covered my mouth.

"Shhhhhhhh, don't be afraid." His voice was barely a whisper. He forced me to turn around and look at him. I didn't want to see that bastard's face, but I could do nothing to stop it. If this was in any other circumstance, I would've probably been delighted to be so close to him. But that was not the case. I was scared to death. His face that was normally angelic looking, was creepy and terrifying right now. He had a maniac glint in his eyes that reinforced my idea that he insane.

"Let me go!"

"Why would I do that? Now that I got you, you'll be safe with me forever. No one will ever take you away from me!"

I began to shiver, not from the cold, but from his words.

"Oh look, you're shivering. Once we get back to my place, you'll never have to face the dangers of being outside ever again."

"No! Screw you! I don't want to be with you! I HATE YOU!"

"Sweetheart that's going to change soon. You'll soon realize that I'm much better off for you than that human boy."

"Human boy? You say that like you're not human."

"Of course I'm not human! I'm a vampire, and soon you will be too. You will get the chance for immortality. Never to afraid of all the human diseases."

"No! How many times do I have to repeat myself? I. Don't. Want. To. Be. With. You. I want to be with Isaac!" At the mention of Isaac, he stiffened. I could tell he was trying not to unleash his animalistic nature.

"You stupid ignorant girl! You will learn to love me, and your little Isaac can nothing about it, because I killed him." He did what?

"Isaac is _dead_? Fuck you Alexander!"

He lost control over himself, and I found myself thrown against the wall losing consciousness fast. The last thing I saw was Alexander with blood-red eyes and sharp claws about to tear my throat out. At the exact moment his claws touched my throat, my last thought went out.

'_I'm coming for you Isaac.'_

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Alexander regained control over himself. 'What happened?' He thought. 'Why are my hands wet?' Then he saw the mess in front of him. Stella's body was bloodied and limp. Her clothes were torn, and blood was everywhere on her body. Her throat was the most terrifying part to look at. There was just a big hole there, with many claw marks visible. The veins were ripped out, and it was indescribable.<p>

"It didn't have to be like this! You could've come with me, and we would've been happy together. I loved you! I would've given anything to you! You just had to pick that human over me, didn't you?"

He screeched wordlessly into the air. He lifted her body tenderly off the ground, and flew back to his crypt with her dead body in his arms, tears streaming down his face. From that moment on, he locked himself in the crypt, and stopped drinking blood. Alexander eventually died in there with his body next to Stella's.


End file.
